Did You Wait For Me?
by Dreams Turn To Words
Summary: The ending of Jake and Mia's Love story from By Myself which i suggest you read before this. After serving her 300 year Mia and Peter return to washington to restart their lives. Did Jake keep his promise and wait for her? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Released

SO here is our short story to end Jake and Mia's love story

if you have not read By Myself yet read it so you understand this k? alright here we go

* * *

Did You Wait For Me?

300 years later……

Chapter 1 – Released.

Mia POV

God out of all of the days of this hell today was the longest. This was our last day here. Tomorrow morning I and Peter were hitching a ride back to Washington on the first flight out. I do admit I had become close friends with Heidi and Peter was favored by all the guys on the guard. But they all understood we weren't staying there anymore than we had to. I was able to send letters to everyone; it was hard seeing the Cullen's had to move a lot. They would send us post cards and if they were and it they were anywhere near Italy or came to the Volturi Ball that happened every hundred years we would get to see them. But I never got to see Jake again after that one day. I was still getting letters from him but they were so small and few as the years went on I'm adamantly becoming worried. I always tell Heidi everything after she found out about the PO Box me and Peter were working out of. She promised not to tell if we gave her every little detail and we agreed to that. Peter and I were packing our small belonging that were not owned by the Volturi into big luggage bags Heidi had gotten us as a farewell gift. I had been staring at a picture Alice had sent me not to long after Bella's wedding. It was of me and Jake just staring each other in perfect bliss how she was able to zoom in with a camera that close I have no idea.

"Are you still looking at that picture?" Peter complained. I looked down at him as he scowled like an old man. One thing about this whole ordeal Peter had become a lot wiser and older than how he looked. But he could be such a little kid.

"What is I am squirt?" I said placing it in my bag. "I have every right to."

"You know that he might look totally different?" he said. I was placing some other knick knacks in my bag as he drilled me with questions.

"Yes, I think three hundred years might have a great effect on a werewolf," I agreed.

"What if he is dead and someone is just writing the letters to you out of pity?" that's when I stopped moving. That was one of my greatest fears coming back and him being dead. I had no doubt in my mind that if that was the case I had every intention of joining him. Depending on where vampires went after they died. Maybe the same place as werewolves; after all we were both dammed to this mythical world.

"We will see about that," I never told him my plans because I knew he would stop me. "What time is it?"

"One am," a voice said from the door. We turned to see Heidi standing there with her traditional black outfit on with the robe. I had officially hung mine up in the closet for the last time a few hours ago. It felt like a weight was slowly being lifted off of me. "Aro wants to speak with you before you two leave. Your passports came in." she handed me two small books. "You're citizens of the United States I made sure of that."

"Thanks," I slipped them into a small hand bag that held paper work and stuff to do on the plane. "For everything, really."

"Oh don't get mushy on me Mia; I know how you just remember to write."

"We will, same PO Box." I stuffed that last of our things in our bags and I took one and Peter took his. "Shall you lead us to the master?" I asked. I still never liked Aro whenever I did the rare occasion of bodyguard duty I had to work Jane so Aro meant Jane. Evil combo if you asked me. Heidi lead us to the 'great hall' as some called. It was really just a room one foot bigger than all the rest of the rooms so it didn't seem that impressive. Aro and his brother stood waiting for us.

"All set to leave I see?" Aro looked at our bags.

"Yes, like you promised we would be free to leave after our time was served it that not correct?" I said strictly.

"Yes, that was. We just wanted make sure you didn't want to stay but judging by your bags you are more than ready to depart." We just stood there. "Very well have a nice flight back, do come back and visit I'm sure Heidi would love to see you two again."

"Thank you Aro," I said as politely as I could to the asshole.

"Come on you two," Heidi said. "I don't want you missing your flight," she began herding us out of the room.

"Neither would I," I muttered as we walked out of the room and into our waiting car to take us to the airport. The feeling that I had long for so long was there; freedom. We were released from hell and on our way back. Back to the people we loved, back to Jake.

* * *

what you thing please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Next one will porbably be the lsat chappie this is just a filler

I do not own twilight

* * *

Did you wait for me?

Chapter 2 – Home

Bella POV

I paced back and forth in the waiting area at the airport in Seattle. Peter and Mia's plane just landed and they were just beginning to un-board the plane. I hadn't seen Jake since we returned three days ago. Teri and Mike flew in from Antarctica last night; they were studying the habit of penguins. They said they were pretty good to eat. Edward wrapped his arms around me stopping me from pacing.

"Relax," He whispered. "I can hear their thoughts. Peter is complaining about being stuck behind a rather large person and Mia just wants out." None of us had seen them in over fifty years. "Here they come."

Mia POV

"Keep up with me Peter," I held his hand as push through the crowd.

"That's not very hard," he said. "Look there are Bella and Edward," he pointed to two perfect figures waiting. We ran at human pace towards them. Before we could say anything we just embraced in a big group hug. People were staring, let them stare they didn't matter.

"Welcome Home," Bella said.

"Thanks, that really sounds amazing."

"Do you need to pick up any other bags?" Edward asked taking Peters bag.

"No we packed very light."

"Extremely," Peter added. We followed them to their new car. Bella said in a letter that Edwards Volvo finally kicked the buck and then had gone through several other Volvo's since then. They filled me in on how Teri and Mike bought the closest house near the Cullen's waiting for us. When I asked about Jake they didn't say anything. I was getting really nervous could half the letters that were in my bag not even written by him. I became nervous as we drove into Forks. We pulled into the long driveway and got out of the car. I could hear everyone inside. Peter took one look at me knowing we were going to get pounced. I took his hand and we walked up the stairs behind Bella and Edward who were hand and hand glad to see they still had a strong relationship. They opened the door and every jumped on us.

"Welcome back to the real world," Mike said.

"Welcome Back," Carlisle said. The list of welcomes went on and but there was one welcome I wanted more than anything. When the overall excitement of us coming back was done I had to ask.

"Has anyone talked to Jake?" I asked. That all looked down. My heart dropped.

"I'm sure he is around," Bella assured me. "Maybe he is waiting to hear from you," she insisted. He is waiting…that struck a chord in my head. He was waiting for me. I remember from some of his letters saying that he would go to the place where I last saw him and just sit there and wait for something he knew would never come. I turned on my heals and ran out the door towards the forest. I knew where he was going to be and where he would turn up.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know =) REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Together

And Here Ends The Story Of Mia And Jake Please Read The Authors Note At The Bottom Thanks =)

I Don't Own Twilight

* * *

Did you wait for me?

Chapter 3 – Together

Jake POV (just because I hate him doesn't mean I would kill him…thought about it but I think Mia would die)

I was cleaning out the house which I and Embry lived in. He lived like a pig sometimes. He says that we might was well live the life we want saying that we are over three hundred and we had just finally started living normal lives. There wasn't much a pack like us could do. For the past years I had been worried that I would stop being able to phase and I would start aging again. I would go and live with Teri and Mike who had opened up to me knowing that I was waiting for Mia just as much as them. But then I would come back and stay with the pack. Most of the pack had stopped turning into wolves and had long died off. Embry had traveled with me a lot, he wanted to still be a wolf since he hadn't imprinted yet. I had a stack of letters on the coffee table all from Mia. I read them over and over till I could recite them. There were so many times that I could have written more but it took a while for letters to get from here to Italy. Next to the letters was a picture from Bella's wedding of me and Mia.

"Will you stop staring at that dam picture and come here you have mail," Embry called as the front door swung shut. "Here you go," he handed me a stack of envelopes. Bill, bill, bill, then one small letter.

"Mia," I whispered and ripped open the letter and read it inside my head.

Jake,

Three hundred years are finally up. I don't know if you will get this in time but I and Peter are returning to Forks on October first. We can finally be together. I am counting the minutes until I can see you again.

All My Love,

Mia

Today was October first where could she be? I ran out the house debating where to first. The best spot was to start where I last saw her. The quickest way was if I ran wolf form. I quickly changed and began running. For the first time in years I finally felt hope.

Mia POV

I was here. That much I was certain. The dead over growth was different but there was a clearing. I looked around in vain hope for him come out of forest. I just sat on the dead and dull leaves covering the floor. I guess I would wait a little and see if he decided to come. Funny how things will always lead to the last place they left off. I could hear four feet running but one heart, and then it became two feet one heart. At first I was hesitant to even turn around but I decided I didn't care. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me. I turn to the sound were the feet was coming from. There he was, standing there in ripped up shorts and of course no shirts. I'm not complaining. After all this he looked exactly the same, though his hair was a little shaggier. I really didn't care. We stood at each other observing waiting to see what the other did next. I caved and ran toward him. I nearly sent both of us falling on the floor he somehow counteracted my strength. I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go.

"You waited for me," I said relieved. I looked up at his smiling face.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"My bad luck," I admitted. He laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. The heat felt amazing.

"Well I don't think we will have that anymore."

"Hopefully," I sighed, "This feels perfect. I want to stay in your arms forever."

"Well now you can. I promise you that."

"And you always keep your promises."

"When they involve you I do." I was beginning to see every little memory I could grab from the past hundred years. The good and the bad.

"Aww, come here you," I pulled him down to my height and placed my lips against his. That sensation of extreme warmth and cold coming together felt just as amazing as the last. I wanted more but then I remember that he had to breathe.

"I love you," he whispered.

"You too."

"So does this mean he is moving in with us?" we both turned to see my whole family watching us. Oh god this was awkward.

"Peter, mind your business," I scolded.

"Well I would have to get some kind of air freshener," he muttered. Everyone laughed even jake did.

"I think you'll learn to adapt," Mike said, "We did."

"Good thing, cause I'm never leaving you again."

"I love the sound of that," he agreed. I had finally gotten my story book ending and for the first time I could easily say they all lived happily ever after.

~The

End ~

* * *

Hope you all liked this as much as i did writing it.

Okay here the boring A/N

There is a new Poll up on my profile to see what i should do next cause my new story An Angel Walks Among Us isnt what i excepted so i might be ditching it SO GO VOTE!!! thanks

NOW REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
